1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalytic converter for treating engine exhaust gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known to provide an automotive engine with a catalytic converter to treat engine exhaust gases or convert the gaseous pollutants, such as HC (hydrocarbon), CO (carbon monoxide), and/or NO.sub.x (nitrogen oxides) into harmless gases, such as H.sub.2 O (water), CO.sub.2 (carbon dioxide), O.sub.2 (oxygen), and/or N.sub.2 (nitrogen). Some catalytic converters have tandem two sections, handling NO.sub.x, HC and CO, respectively. The converters of this type are usually equipped with a secondary air injection system, which supplies additional air into the exhaust gases before they enter the HC/CO section. The additional atmospheric oxygen facilitates burning of HC and CO and thus conversion thereof into harmless gasses in the HC/CO section. However, such conventional converters have been unsatisfactory from the standpoint of compactness.